The Unexpected Visitor
by AndieHalliwell
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet a girl from the future, not knowing she will be someone very close to their hearts. A dark power comes to destroy the Charmed Ones forever but with the help of the Almighty stranger things may go better than as planned.
1. Prologue

Caution: Some material in the Prologue actually happened in recent-past episodes. But most is part of my wild imagination!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's 2004. Pheobe and Paige have recently found out about Chris. The Elders have decided to let him stay to reunite Leo and Piper and until he is born. Pheobe and Jason have become engaged and Paige and Richard are between a rock and a hard place, they may break up.  
  
Piper is still casually dating and each time Leo gets a little more jealous. Chris has become irritated and wishes for his parents to get back together soon so he will have a future. Pheobe is being showered with fabulous gifts from her Fiancé. Paige is still trying to find a job. 


	2. An Unexpected Day With An Unexpected Vis...

Chapter 1  
  
"Piper! Where are my black stilettos?" shouted a frantic Paige from inside her closet.  
  
"Check the shelf!" responded a aggravated Piper, "I don't have time to help you look! Pheobe is meeting me for lunch and I still haven't had time to find a new accountant to do the taxes for P3!"  
  
"I have an interview! And I'm not nearly ready!" said Paige.  
  
In orbs Leo, "Have any of you seen Chris? I was hoping I could talk to him."  
  
"Nope. I've got to go! See you in a while!" sputtered Paige rushing downstairs with the heels in her hand, "Bye!" She orbed out.  
  
"Chris!" yelled Piper from the kitchen. Chris orbs in and knocks over Piper's potion for their latest threat.  
  
"Ah! No! I don't have time to make another! Ah what the hell it's fine this demon isn't even worth vanquishing he's so powerless."  
  
"Chris I was hoping I could talk to you about---"Leo started.  
  
"Sorry no time Leo maybe later I have some business to take care of." Chris said while leaving.  
  
"Yeah, later." Leo muttered.  
  
"Sorry Leo I have a lunch date and I've got to run." Said Piper.  
  
"What? Another firefighter or something?"  
  
""No, Pheobe."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Your late!"  
  
"I know I'm SO sorry! I couldn't get out of the house!" Piper claimed as she entered the restaurant only to see Pheobe there tearing her napkin in little pieces as she usually did when she was anxious. "So, is there any news?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright, out with it!"  
  
"What could be better than having a fabulous job, demon hunting on the back burner, a hot slash rich fiancé, and being showered with diamonds and gifts?"  
  
"Umm... great sex?"  
  
"Yeah but other than that!"  
  
"Hmm... more diamonds and gifts?"  
  
"True, but wrong. Well, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Piper sat across from her sister in awe. She took a sip of her water and mulled over the last few words that came from her sister's mouth. She didn't say a word for a moment or two and then something awkward and so inappropriate came out of her mouth. "Didn't you use protection?"  
  
"WHAT? Piper! I'm pregnant! This is where you are the supportive older sister and congratulate me. Obviously your not capable of doing so." She grabbed her purse and excused herself from the table. Piper sat there wondering what the hell happened.  
  
Piper dropped her bag on the table after a long day of hiring an accountant and hearing her sister's big news. She knew she should tell Paige but was still trying to figure out how to make nice with Pheobe. She loved her sister but couldn't handle the fact that her sister was pregnant.  
  
Outside the Halliwell Manor Chris appeared in a mass of swirling blue lights. He sat on the stoop and looked as if he was awaiting something or someone. Just then a Mercedes Benz SL600 materialized out of thin air with a young blonde behind the wheel. It parked just outside. Chris stood up and smiled. The girl looked to be about 18 or so with honey blonde hair to her shoulder, she was very attractive and closely resembled the Halliwells. "Shelbie!"  
  
"Hey Chris! Long time no see!" responded Shelbie.  
  
The two hugged and caught up with one another. The seemed to be close but not like they were ever an item more so like siblings or relatives.  
  
"So I surprised you came here."  
  
"Well I had to. You'll understand soon enough."  
  
"I don't know if they are ready for you yet. A lot of things have been going on and they may not need another burden on their shoulders."  
  
"Burden? I've never been a burden before!"  
  
"Not that you have ever been but it may be a little overwhelming for them right now."  
  
"Look I'm here for a reason! I can't change the fact that I was sent here!"  
  
"Can we change the subject? I love the car."  
  
"Oh yeah! My daddy got it for me!"  
  
"Ha! Ok well I'll give you a call when things settle down around here."  
  
"Ok bye Chris."  
  
Shelbie got back into her car and drove off. Chris grinned and went inside.  
  
Paige walks in back from her interview. She looked happy with herself and had a special glow about her. Chris was in the kitchen trying to get Piper to tell him about her day but she wouldn't spill. She was still worrying about Pheobe. Piper wondered if she should give her a call but then she thought it would be best to go talk to her and she left out the back. By the time Paige enter the kitchen she saw the car pulling out and a trail of swirling lights. Obviously everyone was gone and she would have to keep the news to herself.  
  
Piper reached the door of Jason's apartment. She raised her hand to knock but found herself bringing it down again and walking away. She stopped midway wondering what she was doing. Piper took a moment then decided to slip a note under the door and invite her to dinner.  
  
Pheobe turned the deadbolt in her half-time apartment and noticed she was stepping on a piece of paper. She reached down to pick it up and read it carefully. Pheobe walked to her room and into the closet picked out a new outfit grabbed her coat and left a note for Jason.  
I'm at the Manor. I'm having dinner with Piper and Paige. Back later!  
Love, Pheobe  
  
Piper walked to the door opened it to see Pheobe.  
  
"I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Yeah whatever. I just came so I could talk to Paige and tell her my news. Maybe she will congratulate me."  
  
Pheobe sat at the table with her sisters and told Paige her news.  
  
"Ook... this is a little shocking... did you use protection?"  
  
"AHH! First Piper now you!"  
  
Piper butted in. "Pheobe! Listen to me! I want to be supportive. I just was caught at an odd time! I really didn't mean to sound cruel. I just wasn't expecting this."  
  
"I understand. I wasn't expecting it either, but look at me now, I'm EXPECTING!"  
  
"Good one."  
  
The sisters all understood each other and were happy for Pheobe but the were to pre-occupied to act like it and she understood. Little did they know Chris was listening in and gave Shelbie a call. 


	3. Her Identity

Chapter 2  
  
The Mercedes once again pulled up in front of the manor and the passenger had means of going inside this time. Paige was first to answer the knock at the door with Chris on her heels.  
  
"Hi, you don't know me but---"Shelbie began.  
  
Chris cut her off. "Remember the business I had to take care of? Well this is it."  
  
"Yeah umm ok but that still doesn't tell me who you are," Paige said.  
  
"I'm Shelbie. I'm sort of from the future."  
  
"Oh! Like Chris!"  
  
"Yeah sort of."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Shelbie was introduced to the whole gang: Piper, Pheobe, Leo, and even Wyatt. Paige was the first to notice how much she looked like the family.  
  
"I have a feeling you are part of the family. But I don't know how." Paige claimed.  
  
"Chris, can I?"  
  
"Go ahead Shelbie. They're your family."  
  
"Okie Doke! Here is the deal. I'm from the future, as you know. I look at lot like a Halliwell, again as you've pointed out. I drive a bitchin Mercedes. So if you put all of them together. I am---"responded Shelbie.  
  
"You're mine and Jason's Daughter." Phoebe noticed.  
  
"Uh... yeah. I am."  
  
Pheobe was on the verge of tears as she ran over to her grown daughter and gave her a huge hug. Paige thought it would be the opportune moment to give her good news.  
  
"Uh, I got a job as a professor at the Magic School!"  
  
The room went wild! The room was all a buzz and everyone was in a great mood until another unexpected visitor came.  
  
"Hate to break up the lovely party girls but we have unfinished business!" A huge demon burst through the window.  
  
"Great! I just finished paying the bills for the window repairs too!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
Shelbie wheeled around and a huge ball of green fire appeared in her hands. She threw the ball at the demon and plunged him backwards. Then she conjured a stake and thrust it into the demon's heart and he turned in to one huge mess of red smoke.  
  
"A vampire-demon. Always have to have a stake prepared for those. No other way to kill 'em! You put them into the book on August 2, 2009, right about the time you became--- never mind. Back to the rejoicing!" 


	4. The Truth, Confession, and Plan

Chapter 3  
  
Pheobe got Shelbie set up in her old room and then walked downstairs to talk to her sisters. She was glad to meet her daughter but a few questions were lingering in mind. Number 1: Why was she here? Number 2: Where did she get all of the kick-ass powers? Number 3: Is Jason a witch? Number 4: Why didn't she have a bitchin Mercedes? All of these questions and many more were scurrying around in her brain trying to find logical answers and it soon gave her a headache. Pheobe wandered over to the cabinet to get some Advil. A moment or two later Paige came thumping down the hall. She sounded frustrated. Obviously something just went wrong with Richard as usual. Ever since they binded his powers things have just gotten out of control.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pheobe questioned.  
  
"Richard seems to think I'm too controlling!" Paige responded in a huff.  
  
"I'm worried about you two. Things were going great and then just after you gave him the potion to bind his powers you to have been arguing ever since. I have experience with this, Paige. After all I am an advice columnist."  
  
"I know! I just don't know what to do! I don't want to lose him but I want the fighting just end!"  
  
"Maybe you should give him back his powers."  
  
"Whoa! Give who back whose powers?" Piper stammered as she walked in the door.  
  
"Richard." Pheobe and Paige responded together automatically.  
  
"Uh, is that wise?" Piper wondered as she put down the bags from the grocery store.  
  
"Why not. All the arguments began just after we binded them. So maybe if we reverse the process things will settle down," Pheobe explained.  
  
"Sounds logical," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. We need to take more risks. But I say we have a reversing spell or potion just in case things go wrong," Piper agreed while putting away the groceries.  
  
Paige walked up to the attic to look in the book of shadows to see if it had any spells to reverse the potion she gave Richard. Piper's day went slightly better than the day before except for the fact she dumped her latest sweetheart. She followed her heart but she couldn't figure out quite what it was saying. Piper wondered if she still had feelings for Leo.  
  
Shelbie was exhausted from her travels and passed out the second her head hit the pillow. ---Just to clue you in, Shelbie's powers are: Conjurer, dream premonitions, freezing, blowing up, levitating, telepathist, and she has the ability to produce green balls of fire--- In her dream she had a premonition: Pheobe was going to find out the truth about Jason. The vision jerked her awake. She knew it was too early and she had to find a way to prevent it. Shelbie set her alarm for 6 a.m. so she would be awake before Pheobe and devise a plan to keep Pheobe away from Jason.  
  
Later that evening, Piper sat alone downstairs in the Manor. She was thinking about Leo. Leo was the ONE. She knew it and hoped he did too. Piper was debating about how to tell him. Just then Leo orbed in. This was her chance. To tell him how she truly felt. Her heart was pounding but she had courage and really needed to tell him or show him her deepest desire.  
  
Pheobe got off the elevator in her apartment building. She walked to the door and stuck her key in the lock and turned. The questions were still fresh in her mind. When she walked in the apartment. She froze. There in their living room was Jason. Levitating. Pheobe dropped her purse on the floor. Jason fell out of the air and stood up. He didn't know how to explain this to Pheobe.  
  
Paige walked in Richard's house. She prepared a potion and a reversing spell. He invited her to dinner and it was the perfect opportunity to slip it into his drink. Richard was nowhere around so she crept over to their drinks and poured to potion into his. Paige walked back to the hallway and started to search for Richard. 


	5. Resolutions

Chapter 4  
  
** When we last left the Charmed Ones; Piper was about to confess her feelings to Leo, Paige was giving Richard his powers back, and Pheobe spotted Jason levitating in their living room. This chapter will reveal the conclusions. **  
  
"Leo! I'm glad you're here! I need to talk to you," Piper blurted out the second the orbs disappeared.  
  
"Yeah sure. Speak your mind," he responded coolly.  
  
"Great! I was going to anyways," Piper's voice sounded frantic and anxious, "I've been thinking a lot about you the past few days. It's a different feeling. Usually I'm off sorting out P3 problems and things with my sisters- -- what the hell!" Piper stepped towards Leo and kissed him. It was awkward for the first second or two but then she felt him kissing back. It was exactly how she'd imagined it earlier. They didn't pull apart for a long time. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. It was perfect. Like out of a movie and they were the stars.  
  
Pheobe couldn't move, she was still in awe. It wasn't mad just very shocked. It was a relief to have him bring up the topic about magic. Jason walked towards her.  
  
"Pheobe, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. Actually this is a relief."  
  
"I don't really understand."  
  
"Jason, I'm a witch. I'm a Charmed One. I have been trying to find the words to tell you but I just didn't know how."  
  
Jason hugged Pheobe. He was pleased that she was a witch too and she wasn't angry with him. It was an odd moment but thrilling in its own special way.  
  
Paige walked back to the dining room and saw Richard sitting at the table.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked darkly.  
  
"I- I was looking for you," Paige stammered. He was kind of frightening this evening. His eyes looked black, he had on dark clothes, and a very unwelcoming look upon his face. She wondered what was wrong this time.  
  
"Well you found me. Can we eat now?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." In front of them was a nice portioned meal. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, and chocolate cake for desert. They ate in silence. Paige took a sip of her drink. She felt an abnormal twinge in her stomach. Richard watched as Paige's expression turned from puzzled to deep pain.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't notice when you slipped that potion into my drink! I know you were trying to unbind my powers. But you're too late! I've already done it myself! I knew if I didn't things would get bad between us," Richard had never acted like this before. Paige was in such pain she could hardly breathe.  
  
Leo broke away from the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper noticed the upset look on his face.  
  
"It's Paige! Let's go."  
  
Leo orbed them both over to Paige. They found her curled on the floor screeching in pain. Richard was nowhere in sight. Leo tried to heal the suffering Paige. His powers were useless on her.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Leo exclaimed. Piper rummaged through Paige's purse and found the undo spell she recited it twice and Paige's spasm suddenly stopped. Leo orbed them both back to the manor.  
  
Paige told them what had happened and Piper went to the attic to make a potion to stop the crazed Richard. Soon after Pheobe entered with a grin on her face.  
  
"Jason's a witch!"  
  
"Um, now isn't the best time Pheobes," Leo told her, "Richard has gone mad and we are trying to stop him. You may want to go upstairs and help Piper with a potion. Pheobe climbed the stairs to the attic. Richard appeared on the stairs and thrust her backward and she went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
At that moment two things happened. One: Jason walked through the door. Two: Shelbie was right on the top step and saw Richard. Shelbie conjured another green fireball and started to throw it at Richard. He grabbed her and threw her over the banister. She landed on her feet, flew up and grabbed Richard. Shelbie brought him over into the foyer and threw him against the wall. Piper ran down the stairs and tossed Shelbie the potion. Before Richard knew what was happening she threw it at him. A demon like creature burst out of his body. Shelbie recognized him at once as a Depend demon.  
  
She conjured a sword, Excalibur. Shelbie drove Excalibur into the demon and he vanished leaving turquoise shimmering dust. Richard was knocked out and Shelbie fainted after the victory.  
  
"Damn it! I just finished paying for those wall repairs!" 


	6. The Dark Force

Chapter 5  
  
The next afternoon Richard woke up with a bump on his head the size of a tennis ball. Shelbie was still a little out of it and couldn't stand up straight. She didn't normally use that much magic in one sitting. Leo had since vanished and Piper was impatiently waiting his return. Paige was nursing the bruised Richard and Pheobe was off somewhere with Jason. Things were quiet around the house for the next few days. Everything had gotten a little awkward and not much demon action was going on.  
  
Piper and Paige walked in the house with shopping bags. Piper had to get out of the house and get her mind off Leo and Richard needed rest.  
  
"This house is way to quiet. I'm starting to wonder what's going on up there," Paige stated while she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting worried, Leo hasn't come over to see Wyatt in the past few nights," Piper included.  
  
Shelbie and Chris orbed in unexpectedly.  
  
"Hello all!" Shelbie started in a cheery voice much like her mother's, "Good news and bad news!"  
  
"Shall we start with the bad?" Piper said.  
  
"Well some more demons are on the way," Chris started.  
  
"And they aren't good," Shelbie added. "They can possibly destroy the whole world. Think of it like the Charmed Ones plus me times three."  
  
"Oh joy, now the good," stated Piper.  
  
"We get back up," Shelbie finished.  
  
"What kind of back up?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Dozen or so white-lighters, some witches, a few leprechauns, dwarfs, fairies, elves, and a couple other magical creatures!" Chris sounded optimistic.  
  
Piper and Paige had a shocked look on their faces.  
  
"Please hold your enthusiasm," Shelbie inputted. "Oh and Piper, there's something you have to know about Leo. He's not coming back for a little while, just until the demon comes, and if we are still here. I'm SO sorry!"  
  
Piper's eyes were watering. She needed him now. A force stronger than the Charmed Ones was coming and Leo was nowhere around to help and comfort her in this crucial time. Paige collapsed onto the floor and she couldn't breathe. She needed Leo almost as much as Piper and she couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't be there right at that very moment. Piper started bawling. She couldn't take it, the demon, Leo, Shelbie she just couldn't take all of this.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go. I need to make sure I have a future," Chris said and then orbed out. Piper was too busy tearing that she didn't process Chris' last words. Shelbie had slipped out of the room and left the sisters in a catharsis.  
  
Meanwhile up somewhere in the sky Leo was watching Piper. He missed her but couldn't go down and comfort her. Leo had a huge job to do. The magical creatures were on their way the Charmed manor and the rest of the world was clueless and had no idea about this dark force. The Elders didn't know what it was that was coming but they knew it was more powerful than the Charmed Ones themselves. Leo's job was to move the world's citizens somewhere else for their life's sake and to prevent them from knowing so. As you can imagine there is no possible way of doing so, well your wrong. Leo was to kill the whole world and send them to heaven where they would be safe, keep them in a safe place and allow the warrior to save the world. Then he would bring everyone back to life with a spell created by Pheobe. This was a hard task but one he knew had to be done to protect the future.  
  
Pheobe was informed on the 411 and was just as disturbed by it as Piper and Paige. Jason left to go back to Asia and Pheobe moved into her sister's house for the time being. That evening they had another unexpected visitor.  
  
"LEO!" Piper ran to her husband (they never got a divorce). The hugged for a moment but then he had to tell them the whole reason he was there. He told them about his latest assignment.  
  
The next day around noon some interesting creatures appeared in the Halliwell house. They were all sitting around talking when Richard walked in.  
  
"Where the hell did you people come from?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down. These creatures are here to stop the dark force that is supposedly coming to destroy the world and all inhabitants," Paige said emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh that makes perfect sense. OW! My head is hurting again!"  
  
"Its ok just lie down you'll understand eventually."  
  
Paige went back into the kitchen to see how Pheobe was doing. Nobody knew where Piper and Leo had gone after the discussion the night before and they hadn't been seen that morning. Paige was going over battle plans, Pheobe was writing a spell to bring everyone back to life when it was over, Chris was organizing the soldiers, and Shelbie was discovering ANOTHER new power of hers.  
  
"AH! My vase!" Piper screamed as she walked through the front door and watched her niece shoot lighting bolts out her hands aimed straight for the antique vase that belonged to the very first generation of Halliwells. Piper froze the room. Quietly walked over the vase and replaced it on the mantel.  
  
"Shelbie, Paige, Pheobe, OUTSIDE!" She snapped. Piper dragged all three outside of the house. "Now I don't know what's going on but it better be fixed and SOON! I just got home and already I almost had a 200-year-old vase shattered! There are a million creatures in my living room, dirty gnomes in my garden, and an elf on my car! I can't take it! Go and clear up this mess!"  
  
Shelbie was sent to practice her power outside in the yard, Pheobe went to help Chris organize the nimrods, and Paige went to go Shelbie proof the house.  
  
A week later another crisis occurred. Over half of the Elders went missing. Leo was first on the case. He sent out an alert but he couldn't sense anything. He lost all hope. Chris orbed in.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Chris get serious! They are gone. No one knows where. There are four left. How can this happen?"  
  
"Look, you saved the world last time by turning the Charmed Ones into Goddesses. Maybe this time you need to turn them into something more powerful than the Dark Force."  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"All you have to do is find out who or what the Dark Force is."  
  
"That's suicide."  
  
"See that's the beauty of it. You're already dead."  
  
Leo vanished on his quest to find the Dark Force. Chris went back down to Earth.  
Pheobe stepped outside to check on Shelbie and her new power.  
  
"I almost got it!"  
  
"That's great! Whose power is that?"  
  
"A new one. No one has had it before. It's a sign. I can feel it. The only reason I have it is because of the Force. Otherwise I don't think I would've ever known about it."  
  
"Has any of this happened in the future?"  
  
"After you changed history the first time by vanquishing the Gods none of this was ever recorded. Even before then I was too little to remember any of this happening. After all I am inside your tummy."  
  
"Your right!" Pheobe laughed at this remark.  
  
Meanwhile Leo returned from his quest and went to summon the Charmed Ones, Shelbie, and Chris' new identities. 


	7. Reveal

Chapter 6  
  
Piper, in a rush to talk to her sisters, fumbled down over half the stairs and tripped a few times on her way to the kitchen. Obviously she had discovered her new powers.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Where are you?"  
  
"Hey, um... Piper, what happened to you? You're a vampiress!" Paige pointed out laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well you're not so bad looking yourself, BANSHEE!" Piper retorted. Paige screamed at this remark, sending Piper hurling into the table.  
  
"Hey--- WHOA! What happened to you guys?" Phoebe said as she entered the room.  
  
"Need a mirror?" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the stove and saw her reflection and screamed. "AH! What am I?"  
  
"Well if you ask me, I'm thinking you are a Gypsy," Shelbie answered.  
  
"Ok let me get this straight. Piper's a vampiress, Phoebe's a gypsy, and I'm a banshee. Then what are you Shelbie?"  
  
"I can answer that," said Chris. They turned to see Chris standing in the doorway, "Only the Charmed Ones take on another form. But the form they obtain isn't more or less powerful than themselves."  
  
"Well then why don't we just stay witches?" questioned Paige.  
  
"The new forms will be more helpful in defeating the Dark Force. Now as for why Wyatt, Shelbie, and myself didn't gain a new identity, well the answer is simple. We became more powerful."  
  
"Even more powerful than the Charmed Ones as witches and as demons," Shelbie put in, "Because we are the next generation."  
  
"I don't really understand why my little Wyatt, who is ONLY three I might add, is gaining more powers than his mommy! And what do you mean by Chris is part of the next generation! Don't tell me he is like Paige's son or something! I'm so confused and lost! I need answers! NOW!" Piper yelled out in hysterics.  
  
"He's not my son, Piper. He's yours," Paige calmly said.  
  
"What am I now! The baby factory! Does this mean I'm pregnant right now?"  
  
"Well, we don't really know or want to when it was the last time you and Leo did--- Um... never mind," Paige started but she figured everyone already knew what she meant.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"I JUST made the connection! Leo! You did this to us!" Phoebe said trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"Um... yeah I did. But, uh, I feel I came at a bad time," Leo responded.  
  
"No, you didn't. Well sort of. I just found out that I'm going or am pregnant. With Chris."  
  
"Wait! Chris is the father?" Leo questioned. At this remark everyone the room shuttered in disgust.  
  
"EW! No! Chris is my son!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't--- WAIT! Who is the father?"  
  
"I'm guessing you."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well that was a little awkward. I see you all have received your powers. Now keep in mind, your identities only show when you wish them to."  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe returned to their normal selves. Relieved they wouldn't look like that all the time.  
  
"Oh Yeah! I love this lightning bolt thing! It's so AWESOME!" Shelbie shrieked.  
  
"Well you have a few more coming. What about you Chris? How are your new ones?"  
  
"I've only got the Astro-project thing down but there is one more. I think its Levitating."  
  
"Yeah, and Shelbie you've got like three."  
  
"Wait! How does she get four and I only get two!"  
  
"Oh Chris stop acting like a baby! I'm just more powerful than you. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but... you're kind of weak."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Ok! Shelbie! Stop it! You started this fight!" Phoebe took control. It was her first real parental move she had made. She walked over and whispered in Shelbie's ear, "Even though you are!" They both laughed. Chris played the baby card and went over to Piper for comfort.  
  
"Well I found out who the Dark Force is," Leo said after things settled down.  
  
"And so have I," Paige stammered. She covered her mouth. She had forgot she decided not to tell her sisters about her going demon hunting.  
  
"WHOA! Paige, have you been demon hunting again?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yes but only once. And it was only to find out who the Dark Force was. And now I know so I won't do it again!"  
  
"Who?" Piper, Phoebe, and Chris asked.  
  
"Cole," Shelbie answered.  
  
"WAIT! Hold it! How did you know?" Leo asked.  
  
"Dream Premonition. They happen often."  
  
"Oh well that's a good excuse, Paige on the other hand had no business knowing until now!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I was curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Phoebe chanted.  
  
"Yes I know. It was wrong and I should have told you. Can we move on?"  
  
Just then they heard a knock at the door. Phoebe went over and answered it. It was Daryl.  
  
"Hey, sorry to break up the party but there has been an emergency. I need you all to come with me."  
  
"Oh ok. What happened?"  
  
Phoebe and Shelbie followed Daryl's car in Shelbie Mercedes and everyone else close behind in the Jeep.  
  
"Wait why are we going to my apartment?" Phoebe wondered aloud.  
  
They followed Daryl up to Phoebe's floor. Everything was taped off with police tape and there were investigators everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe questioned frantically.  
  
There was a trail of blood on the carpet leading into the bedroom. Phoebe fell to the floor. Shelbie broke out in a mass of tears and Chris caught her as she collapsed. There on the bed was Jason. Lying in a puddle of blood, motionless. 


	8. Breakdown

Chapter 7  
  
Piper pulled Phoebe off the floor but her legs were too wobbly to help her keep her balance. Chris was still holding Shelbie trying to prevent her from collapsing again. Meanwhile Paige walked over and examined the body.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found the killer."  
  
"Who, Paige? Was it Cole?" Leo questioned, "Oh no. I've got to go the Elder's are calling. I will check in later with more details. Keep me informed." He leaned over and kissed Piper's forehead as he orbed out.  
  
"I think the best thing to do right know is to get Shelbie and Phoebe out of here before we go into the who dun nit situation," Piper responded calmly. She grabbed Paige's hand and orbed out.  
  
"I got Shelbie up to her room, I'll go up in about an hour with buckets to dish out the tears," Chris said jokingly.  
  
"Chris! This is no time to joke! Phoebe's fiancé is dead! Shelbie's father is dead! I just--- I just need to--- AH! I can't stand it! I've got to get out of this house!" Piper yelled. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Piper didn't make it passed the second step of the walk before she fell down and cried. "Why! Why do you do such horrible things to me! Can't you just let me be! You've already taken away my husband! What more do you want? Do you want my car? Take it! It's yours! What about my house? Yeah, take that too! I don't care! Take it all! Take every last God damn piece of my life!" Piper screamed up at the sky fighting back tears. 


	9. Another

Chapter 8  
  
"I can't find Piper. Her car is still here but she's not. I can't imagine what's happened to her. Can you sense her?"  
  
"Look Paige, there are only so many seconds in a minute and you've given me ten. Now chill. I've almost got something," Leo hastily responded.  
  
"Hey, can we talk?" Shelbie asked as she entered the attic.  
  
"Uh, sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well remember when I came here," Shelbie's mascara was still smeared under her eyes from crying, "Well I came for a reason. And I still can't tell you but I'm afraid that now my dad's dead that my future will be too. So I was thinking, maybe I should get out of the picture for a little while. You know just go back to what's left of my time and just get my bearings straight while you guys get Cole under control. I just confuse things and make bad things happen. I just think it would be better for everyone if I went back and then came back when the REAL time comes."  
  
"Shelbie, I love you to death, you're my niece and I have to. But I don't think that all of this is because of you. It can't be. Things have gotten this bad before and we've fixed it. Everything will be ok. You'll see. But I can't tell you that you can't go because you can make your own decisions. I just feel like you're needed here. We can't defeat Cole without you," Paige comforted.  
  
"Sorry Paige, my mind's made up. I'm going back, tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok. If that's what you really want."  
  
"I can't sense her. But there is something else out there. I can't tell, what it is. A witch definitely, male maybe. I'm not sure. I'll go talk to the Elder's and find out what they know. See you guys later," Leo said.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe slipped out of the house. She knew Piper went to P3. She always did when she was stressed. Phoebe was still upset, anyone whose fiancé just died would be, but she knew that it was Cole who did it and he deserved to pay. She bumbled down the stairs and took two strides and she froze in mid-step. There right in front of her was Piper lying on the floor. Exactly like Jason, motionless.  
  
***Sorry about the short chapters. I don't have much time to write. New chapters up soon. I have some really good ideas and can't wait to post them! Keep reviewing! Loving the feedback.*** 


	10. Dead Gone

Chapter 9  
  
Shelbie and Paige were in the kitchen pacing back and forth wondering where Phoebe had gone to and when Leo would come back. Paige was in the middle of a catharsis and every once and a while Shelbie would start crying. A million different scenarios were racing through Paige's mind: Was Phoebe dead too? Did she kill herself? Did Piper die? Was the same person who killed Jason killing Piper or Phoebe right at this very moment? Paige was worried and didn't want to just wait around for something to happen. She wanted to go and find out where her sisters were. But she couldn't leave until she had someone else home to keep and eye on Shelbie. All of a sudden Shelbie shouted out, "Damn it!"  
  
"What?" Paige questioned but by that time Shelbie was racing out the door. Paige didn't know what to do. So she let her go. Paige didn't think it was the right thing to do. "Holy shit!" She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. "What the hell? I can orb!" She disappeared in a blue swirl.  
  
Paige reappeared again in P3. Piper always came to P3, not just to work it made her feel calm. She loved the fact that it was her masterpiece, she made it, and she said it was her only success. A very large lump formed in her throat. Right in front of her was Piper, dead, and Phoebe weeping on the floor. She collapsed near Phoebe.  
  
"Hello, hello. Seems the Charmed Ones have reached a bit of a meltdown," they heard Cole smirk.  
  
"You--- you did this," Paige stammered. Obviously Shelbie had the same idea as Paige and ran over to P3, but then swirling orbs appeared and there was Leo and Chris ready to get rid of Cole.  
  
"Kiss my ass dip-shit you're not taking anymore of my family!" Chris shouted. –Yes corny line I know- He and Shelbie forced him against the wall. Cole didn't lose conscience.  
  
"Like my new power. It's called "invincible" would you like me demonstrate some other powers of mine?" Cole sneered. Shelbie thrust out her hand and sent a lightning bolt straight for Cole. Cole dodged it and sent a power electrical shock, which sent her flying against the wall putting a slit three-quarters of the way down her head. Phoebe ran over to her but Cole blinked over to her grabbed her and blinked out. Before they knew it Cole and Phoebe were gone and Piper and Shelbie were dead. Chris and Leo stood there in shock. Leo ran over to Piper and tried to heal her, but there was nothing inside her. Shelbie was the same way. They were like hollow. No soul. Just a carcass. 


	11. Find and Recover

Chapter 10  
  
* A recap. Jason, Shelbie, and Piper are dead. Cole has captured Phoebe. Chris, Paige, and Leo were the only ones left. Thank you for reviewing! I've had a lot of fun writing this story! *  
  
After Paige regained conscience she had no idea what had happened. Leo was still trying to find a reason for the empty bodies.  
  
"Are they dummies? Wait! That's it! Cole is holding the real Jason, Piper, and Shelbie somewhere magically guarded. He made it look like they were dead to distract us! But really he's doing something else with them! But what?" Leo wondered aloud.  
  
"Sounds reasonable to me. But how do we find them?"  
  
"Um, hello. Guys, what happened?" Paige questioned.  
  
"You lost conscience when you saw Piper," Leo started. Paige looked over a Piper's body and shuttered. "Then Cole came in and "killed" Piper and Shelbie and then kidnapped Phoebe."  
  
"Oh, so that's not the real Piper?"  
  
"Yeah, but we are trying to find out where they really are," Chris explained.  
  
Paige stood up and wobbled a little before falling back down. She was puzzled at why Cole just didn't kill them. And then it hit her.  
  
"I got it! Cole didn't kill Piper and Shelbie because he was going to use them as bait to pressure Phoebe into being his wife!"  
  
"Well then why didn't he just use magic and put a spell over her?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because Cole knew that if he did, when Phoebe got out of the spell we would all come after him. Or maybe he can't tamper with free will," Paige explained.  
  
"Ok so I'm still wondering. Jason, Piper, and Shelbie aren't really dead they are just being held hostage?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Yes." Paige and Leo said together.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what's are plan of action?" Leo speculated.  
  
Paige clutched her head. Apparently it started to ache. She was seeing flashes of her sisters and Shelbie, being tortured. She started to well up and her head stopped hurting. Paige was still seeing flashes. Piper was chained up against a wall slowly being punctured with needles, Shelbie was being burned with hot wax, Jason was beaten by a large demon, and Phoebe was being forced to watch it all. It pained Paige so much. She had to go and help them. She screamed in throbbing pain as the images were being flashed over and over again. She had to see past the torture and find out where they were. Paige noticed large quantities of trash lying on the floor. They must have been somewhere damp and dark. Then there was eroding stonewalls and floors and traces of sewer leakage could be seen all over the place.  
  
"I know where they are." Paige grabbed Leo and Chris's hands and made them take her to the sewers.  
  
The second they arrived they were blindfolded and taken to a chamber were they were tied up in chairs. Demons took off the blindfolds and Chris and Leo's mouths were taped shut.  
  
"Terrible I had to result to tying you up but I've already done it to the rest of the family," he stepped aside to show them Jason, Phoebe, Piper, and Shelbie tied up, "And it seemed unfair to them that you weren't," Cole said.  
  
"But I saw them. I saw them being tortured and beaten!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, magic is a wonderful thing. So, what are you going to do know?"  
  
"First I'm going to use the fact that you didn't tape my mouth shut to my advantage."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then I'm going to also take advantage of the fact that my legs aren't tied up."  
  
"Then what? You're going to kick my ass?"  
  
"Actually, yours and all of your demon friends."  
  
"Sounds easy but is it?"  
  
"With a little bit of magic. Knife!" Paige called a knife and cut off the ropes around her hands. Then stood up. Leo and Chris tried to orb out of their ropes but they couldn't. Paige ran past Leo secretly slipping him the knife. She beat up a demon with two heads, Leo got free and ran over to Piper and let her loose. Cole blinked over to Phoebe, grabbed her, and again blinked out leaving the rest to deal with his band of demons.  
  
Shelbie ran and attempted to untie Chris but a demon grabbed her and threw her against a wall. Piper was being attacked by two demons at once. Leo was cornered by a demon and orbed behind him and smashed his head with a sewage pipe killing him. Chris was still tied up. Piper blew up one of the demons, froze the other one and smashed him. Then another demon came up behind her and grabbed her. Shelbie snuck up behind him and thrust a knife in his back, he dropped Piper, and Shelbie went and untied Chris. Paige had decapitated one demon and stabbed the other one. Before they knew it all the demons were dead. They all headed back to the manor to recuperate. 


End file.
